1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image, and data processing systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to automatic target recognition systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic target recognition systems are well known in the art. Automatic target recognizers (ATRs) use computer processing to detect and recognize target signatures typically from synthetic aperture radar (SAR) images.
Unfortunately, ATRs often detect targets that are not represented in the ATR's database. That is, these systems typically have knowledge of only a subset of targets that they encounter. Hence, in field operations, current ATRs often place unknown objects (e.g. a bulldozer) into one of a number of known target classes. This results in a high false alarm rate.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system or method for detecting unknown targets in high resolution ATR SAR imagery. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a system and technique for detecting unknown targets in SAR ATRs that is insensitive to the nature of unknown objects.